


"Idiota" (El fic de la enfermería)

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: #irenevibes, M/M, SPOILERS DE OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!, creo?????, en fin al menos no hay angst, pero al parecer es cuqui???, que los quiero mucho, yo venía a escribir algo horny, yo ya no sé nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Aden hace una visita a Oscar en la enfermería de la Caronte.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	"Idiota" (El fic de la enfermería)

Mi novio es idiota. 

Eso es en lo único que puedo pensar cuando me adentro en la enfermería a toda prisa, después de que Eunys me ponga al corriente de lo sucedido en el abordaje a la nave de Olympus que teníamos como objetivo. La tripulación se ha negado a mostrarse cooperativa y mis compañeros se han visto obligados a sacar las armas. Sin embargo, sus adversarios también lo han hecho. Un ares ha disparado directamente hacia Beren, pero el inconsciente de Oscar, dándose cuenta antes que nadie de sus intenciones, se ha interpuesto entre ella y el láser de su pistola. No ha tenido tiempo de endurecer su piel del todo y han llegado a herirlo. Eunys ha sido la primera en reaccionar entonces, cargando con Oscar en brazos y trayéndolo de vuelta a la Caronte lo antes posible para ponerlo a salvo. Tras eso, Asha y Beren han abandonado también la nave enemiga y han ordenado la retirada. Al parecer estaban más preparados para un ataque de lo que pensábamos.

Pero no es eso lo que ocupa mi mente ahora. Sólo puedo pensar en Oscar, quien está tumbado en una de las camillas, sonriéndome como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Aden, mi vida, empezaba a preguntarme si tardarías mucho más en aparecer.

Ni siquiera puede dejar de bromear ahora. Cuando llego a su lado lo miro, muy serio.

—¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

Él se encoge de hombros, y ni siquiera puede ocultar una leve mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Con su torso al descubierto es fácil ver dónde ha impactado el láser; el lado derecho de su pecho. Se han encargado de curarle la herida y ponerle una gasa encima para cubrirla, aunque supongo que aún le causará molestias un par de días, como poco.

—Podrían haber matado a Beren —responde él, simplemente, y yo me cruzo de brazos.

—Beren puede defenderse sola.

—Miedo me daría afirmar lo contrario delante de ella —dice, con diversión, pero yo no le veo ni pizca de gracia—. Pero yo puedo ser inmune a los disparos, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues claramente no lo has sido ahora, porque Eunys me ha dicho que has perdido el conocimiento durante unos minutos —le espeto.

Oscar hace un ademán con la mano como si quisiera restarle importancia a mi preocupación.

—Dio exagera —me asegura—. ¡Estoy bien! Sólo ha sido un rasguño. De verdad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. No dejará de repetirme eso por mucho que yo insista en que debería haber tenido más cuidado, así que no tiene sentido discutir más al respecto. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que se retire un poco hacia un lado y así poder sentarme en el borde de la camilla. Me quedo mirando el lugar donde le han dado, en silencio, y acabo acercando los dedos a su piel, paseando mis dedos con cuidado por los bordes de la gasa. Cuando lo hago, me vienen recuerdos de otro rasguño, otro disparo, otra caricia que lo cambió todo para nosotros. Ya hace más de un año, pero las yemas aún me queman a veces al recordar ese momento.

—¿Vas a hacer esto cada vez que reciba un disparo? —La voz de Oscar quiere sonar firme, burlona como siempre, pero sé que estoy logrando hacerlo estremecer. Hay cosas que no puede ocultarme; ya no. Yo también he aprendido a leerlo. A observarlo.

—Quizás lo haga —murmuro, deslizando mi mano hasta el otro lado de su torso, parándome justo encima de su corazón. Casi puedo oír cómo traga saliva mientras intenta aparentar una calma que no posee.

—Pues te recuerdo que Elain me puso su pistola en la boca la primera vez que la vimos —comenta, como queriendo sonar casual. Se señala los labios antes de sonreírme con cierta picardía. Yo entorno los ojos, pero decido seguirle el juego. Llevo mi mano hasta su barbilla y lo hago alzar el mentón. 

Oscar me observa con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Elain no llegó a disparar —le hago hacer memoria. Acerco mi rostro al suyo a la vez que acaricio su labio inferior con el pulgar, lentamente—. Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

Mi novio sólo puede soltar un ruidito de asentimiento antes de que yo mueva mi mano hacia su mejilla y rompa por completo la distancia que nos separaba, juntando mis labios con los suyos. Pronto, la posición en la que estoy se vuelve incómoda, y me siento a horcajadas en su regazo. Oscar me observa, algo confundido al principio, supongo que sorprendido por mi atrevimiento. Pero sus ojos azules destellan de nuevo y tira del cuello de mi camiseta para acercarme a él aún más. Sin embargo, yo no lo beso todavía. Apoyo mis manos en sus hombros y repaso sus costados, su figura, con las palmas, muy despacio. Noto cómo aguanta la respiración unos segundos, y yo no puedo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, orgulloso por causar esa reacción en él. Entonces, Oscar eleva su cuello; sus labios moviéndose en el aire prácticamente me suplican que regrese a centrar mi atención en ellos. Se lo concedo, y él me abraza, aferrándose con fuerza a la tela. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, regalándonos besos que cada vez se vuelven algo más intensos y caricias que no tienen nada de inocentes. Aunque sí sé que no tengo deseos de parar. Y sé que él tampoco, por mucho que no me haya desvestido más que con la mirada todavía. En el fondo, sé la razón por la que se está conteniendo.

Oscar me confesó que hubo un tiempo en el que no se sentía digno de tocarme; no después de haberse acercado a mí en primer lugar para utilizarme. No se sentía digno de que _yo_ lo tocara. A veces, por sus gestos, creo que aún se siente así. Por cómo me retira los mechones de pelo de la cara intentando no rozar mi oreja. Por cómo procura sólo tocarme por encima de la ropa cuando estamos abrazados. Por cómo, ahora mismo, cuando rompo uno de nuestros besos, me observa mordiéndose el labio, con sus manos en mi cintura sin atreverse a aventurarlas debajo de mi ropa. Y por eso me deshago yo mismo de mi camiseta. Por eso devuelvo mis manos a su pecho de inmediato; para que vea que no tengo ningún miedo de sentir su piel bajo mis dedos. Por eso me lanzo a besarlo de nuevo con cierta rabia, como si con eso pudiera quitarle esa idea tan absurda sobre no ser _digno._ Quizás así el muy idiota se dará cuenta de lo mucho que quiero, que _necesito_ , que él me toque a mí. Aún duda al rodearme con sus brazos nuevamente, así que yo muerdo su labio en un intento de decirle que no se quede quieto. Él suelta un quejido, aunque dudo que sea de dolor. Al menos, eso sirve para que espabile y pose sus manos en mi espalda. Sube una de ellas hasta mi nuca, enredándola en mis cabellos, y se me escapa un suspiro contra su boca en cuanto lo hace. Y, aunque eso delata lo mucho que anhelaba su contacto directo, no me importa. De los dos, no soy el que más perdido está.

Nuestros besos y caricias se vuelven cada vez más exigentes. Acabamos los dos tumbados en la camilla, Oscar debajo de mí, y no puedo dejar de buscar su piel con las manos, los labios, los dientes. Cuando bajo mi mano hasta su abdomen, jadea, y se coge al borde de la camilla con cierta impaciencia. Pero, a pesar de todo, él _sigue_ con esa sonrisa que desde que nos conocimos consigue sacarme de quicio, aunque ahora lo haga por razones algo distintas.

—A ver si va a ser verdad que sólo tengo que dejar que me disparen para que me metas mano —se ríe, contra mi boca.

Yo gruño, exasperado, porque ni siquiera puede dejar de bromear en un momento así. Si de verdad quiere que lo haga, que lo diga de forma clara. Aunque quizás, pienso, esa sea la forma idónea de callarlo. Demostrarle que voy en serio. Él todavía se ríe y yo aprovecho esa distracción para colar mi mano debajo de sus pantalones, y su risa se transforma en un gemido que es incapaz de contener.

—Cállate. —Y el “bésame” está implícito.

Aunque le cuesta volver a besarme. Mi roce lo desconcentra y no puede más que suspirar contra mí. Así que beso su cuello y ahí dejo alguna marca con mis dientes. Oscar jadea mi nombre en mi oído y a mí se me remueve algo por dentro. Me recompongo lo antes que puedo y vuelvo a darle toda mi atención. Podría encargarme de él ya mismo, pero decido que aún no me he divertido lo suficiente. Por eso retiro sus pantalones, su ropa interior, y me quedo observándolo sin poder evitar humedecerme los labios.

Beso su pecho y siento lo fuerte que late su corazón; oigo su agitada respiración. Está ansioso y ferviente de que lo toque de nuevo. Eso me saca una sonrisa, contra su estómago. Él pone sus mejores esfuerzos en hacer el menor ruido posible. Supongo que porque no quiere darme la satisfacción de poder oírlo al estar haciéndolo esperar tanto; dudo que le importe que alguien en la nave lo oiga. Es justo, supongo. Pero no quiero quedarme sin escuchar todas y cada una de sus reacciones, así que desciendo hasta sus muslos y lo beso en el interior de ellos. Le muerdo. Oscar gimotea algo más alto y me pide que haga algo _ya_. Pero aún lo torturo algo más. 

Alzo la mirada para ver su expresión, mi cabeza todavía entre sus piernas. Me gruñe por hacerlo esperar, pero sé que lo está disfrutando. Y más que enorgullecerme de ser el causante de ello, me alegro de que lo esté haciendo. Para él, este cuerpo no es más que un disfraz. Uno que ha llevado puesto más tiempo del que ha lucido su verdadero aspecto y, aun así, no llega a considerar como suyo propio. No creo que llegue a hacerlo nunca, y yo tampoco pretendo cambiar eso. Pero sí puedo intentar brindarle recuerdos más agradables con los que relacionar esta piel bajo la que oculta sus escamas. Por eso elijo ceder por fin a los ruegos de Oscar y llevar mi boca a donde a él le interesa. Su gemido lleva mi nombre y eso me envalentona. Quiero que se olvide de todo, del resto de la nave, del resto de humanos. Que sólo piense en mí y en el placer que siente ahora mismo. Por la forma en la que se coge de mi pelo y tira de él y clava sus uñas en mi piel, por cómo gime como si fuéramos los únicos que habitan en toda la galaxia, sé que lo consigo. Se le escapa un juramento en esiano y pienso que nunca ha sonado tan atractivo hablando en su idioma. 

La espalda de Oscar se arquea y se deshace en mi boca cuando lo llevo a su límite, y yo no tardo en acudir a su altura. Lo abrazo y lo mantengo bien cerca de mí mientras dejo suaves besos en su hombro. Él se ríe con suavidad y me mira, el deseo todavía presente en sus brillantes ojos azules. Abre la boca para hablar, pero aún le cuesta recuperar el aire. Cuando lo hace, me sonríe de esa forma tan particular suya, antes de murmurar: 

—Los enfermeros de aquí son guapísimos. Y tienen muy buenos métodos para curarte; apenas noto ya el disparo. 

Entorno los ojos, pero atrapo su risa con mi boca. 

Como decía, mi novio es idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la 400 de Títeres un besito Seliria


End file.
